1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a hybrid power conversion system and a method for determining efficiency with a hybrid power conversion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques have been developed for transferring solar light energy to an energy source (e.g., a grid or battery) or a load. One technique involves uses a photovoltaic power conversion system (PVPCS) for this purpose. However, a PVPCS has a unidirectional shape for only transferring photovoltaic (PV) energy to the grid or load. Such a PVPCS has limited functionality.
In order to supply large-capacity power, a power conversion system (PCS) may be connected to a plurality of power supplies in parallel. For example, a PCS may connect a plurality of generation modules in parallel that produce power from renewable energy. The generation modules may supply power to the load or grid. According to another approach, a PCS may connect a plurality of batteries in parallel, and the batteries may supply power to the load or grid.
A PCS may include a DC/DC converter that boosts or drops direct current (DC) power, and an inverter that converts DC power to alternating current (AC) power. Such a PCS may also control output power according to switching operations of switches in the converter and the inverter.